1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with energy efficiency regulation, power conversion and energy efficiency have increasingly attracted attention. With regard to a power semiconductor module, users' requirements for miniaturization, high heat dissipation, high reliability, etc. as well as for maximized power conversion efficiency have grown strength. In order to satisfy these various requirements, there is a need to ensure power semiconductor components with stable characteristics and to also develop power semiconductor module with a new structure considered together with electrical connection, heat dissipation design, structure design, etc.